CrossDived
CrossDived this is a massive crossover. Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attack we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Zyrokks standed up. Zyrokks: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the chrismas attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Zyrokks: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Zyrokks: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. When he Code: Chat crosstime from the both Plug-in Aegis and Plug-in Hybrids them. Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): Azmuth, he alaways from can failed to Hybrid can it's fixed and failed. Evan: Whoa. Where I am? Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): Hybrid Synergy Drive, he can make his turned machine and he stand on broken. Hybrid Synergy Drive, can full-recharging was still on the generator. (uses to generator when Azmuth) Azmuth: Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis, are you fall Synergy Drive! Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): (screams) You failed Azmuth! Kurt: Stop fighting! Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): (charging into Full-Power Super Saiyan 3 form at all heroes) Gwen (BTUAM): What the, stop his Super Saiya-jin 3! Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): (charging into back his normal base) Jonathan: Azmuth? Villains fighting again? Where am I?! Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Vilgax. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. Out of been a safety. Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Code: Chat): (uses Hybrid Synergy Drive he into Synergy Proto-Tool) Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 VGT (Code: Chat): (voice of Vegito) (uses Hybrid Synergy Drive he into generator with his back) Allright, Azmuth. Azmuth: That's really all his form. (speaked through) You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Azmuth: Focus! When during again. Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 VGT (Code: Chat): (when he charges up into Super Saiyan form when he generator his back) Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 VGT (Code: Chat): (when he charges up into Super Saiyan 3 form when he generator his back) Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon! (Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 3 VGT (Code: Chat): (when he charges up into Golden Great Ape form when he generator his back) Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) When Golden Great Ape Vegito when he charges up into Super Saiyan 4 form when he generator his back. Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 VGT (Code: Chat): And all of Super Saiyan 4 form, and you are Zyrokks! Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! He landed again. Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 VGT (Code: Chat): About possible. He landed. Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 4 EXD (Code: Chat): Let's fuse. He uses fusion anything. Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 4 EXD and Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 VGT (Code: Chat): Fu... sion... HHAA! He Fusion Dance correctly turns into Super Saiyan 4 Gogetto form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 VGT (Code: Chat): It's Gogetto the fusion of Gogeta and Vegito! Simien: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus, it's made to immune with fire, ice, earth, water and all elements. Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 5 heroes down. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 VGT (Code: Chat): (charges up into Super Saiyan 5 form) Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! (another them) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus, to Anti-Virus is working! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): (charges up into Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 form) Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): (when he disappears) When appears out. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): (uses his Synergy Proto-Tool to turn to Proto-Detector form) Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): (uses his Synergy Proto-Tool to turn to Proto-Blaster form and aimed at Zyrokks) Zyrokks zapped at Super Saiyan 5 Gogetto it was down. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): I'm going ahead, he's what anything. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): Do that them anything. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 VGT (Code: Chat): (charges into Green Great Ape) IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) Green Great Ape Gogetto was turned into any Super Saiyan 6 form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): I'm think Super Saiyan 6, it's now final Super Saiyan others. IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. Zyrokks: This is working good! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): (using Instant Transmission) Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison When teleported into any them. Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): It's now full. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): Everything. Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): Huh, it's even get... (even starts music) ...together. He claps his hand. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): Everyone... his can another gone forever, it is my have... Evan: Huh? It's some like music, but true! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): Saying that worked about them. (he like them) His like Evan, but his anything. But true! He starts music. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 6 VGT (Code: Chat): (he falls down) Evan: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus, the plan is working, but true! Ben (BTUAM): Whoa. Brian: Isn't Kristen already have a trix inside her? Ben (BTO): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. Evan: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus, everything is even moment. At the Nave Spacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At the Omnitrix Academy Haqim03670 (Code: Chat): It's... impossible! Where is Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus! TBC... Category:Massive Crossovers